


Дотла

by liatoxique



Series: Долг королевы [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Incest, Mental Instability, Missing Scene, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liatoxique/pseuds/liatoxique
Summary: "Но чтобы стать хорошей королевой, ты должна забыть обо всем остальном. Ты должна забыть, что ты женщина и что у тебя есть дети. Потому что ты должна олицетворять для своих подданных Деву и Мать. Потому что у тебя никогда не будет только одного, двух или трех детей. Твои дети - их тысячи. И все они жаждут твое внимания, любви и ласки. И даже сын, первенец, рожденный в муках, не должен быть любим тобою более, чем последний из бедняков."Принцу скоро шестнадцать и пора заводить собственную семью. Только вот Рейелле Таргариен, правящей королеве и его матери, ни одна невеста не приходится по вкусу.
Series: Долг королевы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598806
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Пламя

**Author's Note:**

> Фокал Рейеллы в третьем лице.  
> Текст написан в 2014 году, что на самом деле заметно.  
> Открытый финал, сцены-кадры. Инцест по канону и пре-инцест, потому что автору так придумалось.
> 
> 275 В.Э. Да, дата важна, кто найдет пасхалочку, тот молодец.

_Ты платишь — за песню луною, как иные — монетой,  
Я отдал бы все, чтобы быть с тобою, но, может, тебя и на свете нету...  
...Шелком — твои рукава, королевна, златом-серебром — вышиты перья;  
Я смеюсь и взмываю в небо, я и сам в себя не верю..._   
**(с) Мельница — Королевна**

***

Юные девушки часто проводят вечера, мечтая о благородных рыцарях, что будут сражаться друг с другом за их руку и сердце не только на турнирах. Рейелла уже давно не была девицей, а о подобном, кажется, и вовсе не мечтала никогда. Она была рождена Королевой: чтобы править и служить. Править королевством, а служить — своему мужу-брату. Когда она была еще совсем девочкой, наверное, она и позволяла себе мечты, в которых отчетливо угадывались отголоски историй о ее великих предках. О, как бы она хотела, чтобы ее младший брат был одним из тех великих королей, что воспеты в песнях, которые знает, пожалуй, самый бедный и необразованный из жителей Семи Королевств. Но Эйерис таким не был. Проходили годы, и Рейелла все отчетливее убеждалась в том, что не быть ей героиней сказаний о великой любви. И даже о великих подвигах. И уже стоя в Септе Бейелора, она поклялась не на словах, а в мыслях перед Семерыми только в одном: стать достойной Королевой. В тот же миг, проглатывая слезы, которых было не суждено увидеть миру, Рейелла выжгла все мечты, все чувства, что доселе еще одолевали ее девичью душу. Она выжгла свое сердце, взяв себе в супруги не Эйериса Таргариена, а Долг. Ему она и приносила обеты.

Но даже на выжженной земле спустя годы прорастают цветы, а судьба любит играть с людьми в игры без правил. Даже с королевами, что мнят, будто в их жилах течет кровь богов. Рейелла жила долгом — он был ее отрадой, он же был ее любовником по ночам. И в неровном отсвете свечей ей виделся среброволосый король-рыцарь, быть может, даже сам Эйегон-завоеватель. Ночь играла с рассудком молодой принцессы, стирая нервные и невзрачные черты ее земного супруга и являя образ, в котором слились десятки достойнейших королей. И отдаваясь волнам наслаждения, она судорожно цеплялась за плечи мужа и шептала в неистовстве: "Останься, останься, останься...".

Но Эйерис дергался, как от укуса, которыми он сам спустя годы по ночам будет награждать свою королеву, и неуклюже поднимался с постели, чтобы как можно скорее удалиться в свои собственные покои и провести остаток ночи в одиночестве. Он нервно собирал свои вещи, бросая быстрые взгляды на Рейеллу, в которых можно было заметить отблески ужаса, будто она была не прекраснейшей женщиной Семи Королевств, не его женой и сестрой от крови Древней Валирии, а страшной мейегой с редкими волосами-патлами и зелеными наростами на коже. Эйерис собирал вещи долго, постоянно что-то роняя, а наваждение рассеивалось. И глаза застилали слезы, будто в попытке хоть на несколько мгновений отсрочить встречу с реальностью, не дать стереться образу прекрасного короля. Ее Короля. Но образ не просто стирался, он бился, разбивался на мелкие осколки с каждой упавшей из рук Эйериса вещью. Осколки с острыми, гранеными краями, каждый из которых стремился лишь в одном направлении: к сердцу королевы, над которым, как она думала прежде, имела власть. Сколько бы Рейелла ни твердила себе, повторяя словно мантру: "я королева, королева, королева", — Королевой ей еще предстояло стать. А она была просто женщиной. Нет, она не любила Эйериса, но она жаждала любви — неумной, обжигающей, словно дикий огонь, разрывающей сердце не от отчаяния, а от нежности. Но дверь за Эйерисом закрывалась с глухим ударом и внутри Рейеллы что-то обрывалось. Рвались тонкие нити, что удерживали в ней все то, что отделяло ее от "Королевы" — прекрасной по своей форме, но такой пустой внутри. Нити рвались и надежды падали. В бездну.

Рейелла понесла ребенка, и теперь тишину, паутиной опутывавшую ее покои по ночам, не разрывал звук захлопывающейся двери. Рейелла лежала на холодных простынях слишком большого для одного ложа, и ей казалось, что она падает-падает-падает. Она сжимала до неприятного треска шелковые простыни и до рези в глазах вглядывалась в танцующий в пламени свечей сумрак. Она смотрела туда, в самый темный угол комнаты, часами, ночи на пролет и ждала, что он, ее Король из вековых сказаний, выйдет из темноты к своей Королеве. Шальной ветер играл с пламенем, и надежда вспыхивала с новой силой, когда Рейелле казалось, что она заметила какое-то движение. И каждый раз гасла с первыми лучами солнца, застывая воском на кованых изгибах подсвечников.

Но когда дитя внутри нее первый раз толкнулось, Рейелла поняла: вот он, ее драконий принц, ее серебряный король. Герой, о котором сложат множество песен. Герой, чье имя не сотрется со страниц истории и не сойдет с уст простого люда и спустя тысячи лет. Принцесса Таргариенов не сомневалась в том, что родится мальчик. Она назвала его Рейегаром, первого этого имени, предрекая ему судьбу, непохожую ни на одну из прожитых. Рейелла еще не была коронована, но уже возомнила себя матерью Короля, не посчитавшись с Богами. Семеро, однако, вняли ее мечтам и молитвам, только вот кости кинули на свой манер.

В тот день, когда родился Рейегар, морок драконьей принцессы обрел кровь и плоть. Она могла часами сидеть у его колыбели, не подпуская к сыну ни нянек, ни кормилиц, ни слуг. Она сама кормила его, купала и укладывала спать. Мягкие уговоры придворных, намекавшие на то, что не ее это дело — ухаживать за новорожденным наследником престола, приводили Рейеллу в ярость. Она кричала, прижимала ребенка к груди, а когда маленького Рейегара наконец забирали из ее ослабевшей хватки, сквозь слезы шептала: "Верните, верните мне моего короля".

Однажды именно в таком состоянии застал ее отец. Он был человеком слабого здоровья, но твердого нрава. Одно его появление в покоях наследной принцессы заставило слуг исчезнуть так тихо и незаметно для глаз Рейеллы, бьющейся в истерике, что создавалось ощущение, будто они попросту испарились. Джейхейерис молчал. Он стоял поодаль от Рейеллы и смотрел на нее с нескрываемым презрением. Он не произнес ни слова, но Рейелле казалось, что именно сейчас он выносит ей приговор: она недостойна короны. Рейелла перестала рыдать и затихла, забившись в угол с такой силой, будто мечтала просочиться сквозь стену, чтобы оказаться в одном из потайных ходов Красного замка. Оказаться в этом темном лабиринте и блуждать там до скончания веков, так и не найдя выхода. Или же — упорно его не находя. Когда Рейелла перестала даже всхлипывать, отец медленно подошел и присел перед ней. Он еле ощутимо коснулся ее щеки, бережно, слишком ласково для сложившейся ситуации, провел ладонью по ее растрепавшимся волосам, а потом аккуратно взял за плечи и сказал лишь одно слово:

— Вставай.

В этот момент он перестал быть Королем Андалов, Ройнаров и Первых Людей — он стал просто отцом. Не отпуская ее плеч, он подвел ее к зеркалу и снова сказал лишь одно слово:

— Смотри.

И она смотрела. Так же, как когда-то по ночам вглядывалась в сумрак комнаты, надеясь увидеть там своего Короля. Только сейчас она впивалась взглядом в свое отражение и пыталась найти иные черты — Королевы. Рейелла смотрела в зеркало, и по ее щекам текли слезы: безмолвные, горькие и жгучие. Ей казалось, что она распробовала разочарование своего отца на вкус. Рейелла сдерживала рвущийся наружу крик, а отец тем временем начал говорить:

— Посмотри на себя, милая. Моя мать была не нашей крови, но ты — это воплощение всего того, что эту кровь олицетворяет, — слезы текли по лицу драконьей принцессы, а отец продолжал. — Но что ты делаешь с собой? Я помню красивую и умную девушку, которая, еще будучи девицей, обещала стать прекраснейшей и мудрейшей из королев. В тебе течет кровь Древней Валирии, кровь Великих Предков.

Рейелла еле заметно улыбнулась, но улыбка, тронувшая ее искусанные в истерике губы, слетела с ее лица, когда отец продолжил:

— Но чтобы стать хорошей королевой, ты должна забыть обо всем остальном. Ты должна забыть, что ты женщина и что у тебя есть дети. Потому что ты должна олицетворять для своих подданных Деву и Мать. Потому что у тебя никогда не будет одного, двух или трех детей. Твои дети — их тысячи. И все они жаждут твое внимания, любви и ласки. И даже сын, первенец, рожденный в муках, не должен быть любим тобою более, чем последний из бедняков.

_"Не должен быть любим более, чем последний из бедняков,"_ — повторяла про себя драконья принцесса и выходила ко двору, улыбалась придворным и вскоре шепотки о "безумии принцессы" стихли, с легкой руки каждого из честолюбивых придворных списанные на стресс после беременности и рождения ребенка. Принцесса Таргариенов готовилась стать Королевой Рейеллой.


	2. Яд

Без малого три года спустя после того памятного разговора скончался их с Эйерисом отец. Рейелла навсегда запомнила слова отца, прозвучавшие в пустой комнате как приговор. Король вынес вердикт, а принцесса подчинилась. Но теперь Рейелла стала королевой, и настало ее время править бал.

Рейелла действительно была королевой, которую любили. И все в ней олицетворяло ее титул. Никто, даже если бы захотел, не смог бы найти повода упрекнуть королеву в чем-то. А потому и гордость вперемешку с нежностью, которыми лучились глаза королевы, когда та смотрела на своего старшего сына, принимались всеми как нечто, неотъемлемое от ее титула.

Но шло время, ее сын рос, а это значило, что и ему вскоре предстоит войти, как и Рейелле когда-то, в септу Бейелора под руку со своей нареченной. Только вот одно Рейелла хотела изменить: чтобы невеста сына была его достойна. Однако глядя на ту вереницу этих якобы благородных девиц, Рейелла не могла сдержать разочарования. И оно с каждой новой претенденткой на титул «принцессы» находило выход все легче, острыми шипами ядовитых слов впиваясь в этих безродных девиц. Нет, Рейелла была учтива и приветлива, как-то и полагает королеве, только вот девицы, сидя в ее солярии, кажется, думали, что из фарфоровых чашек они пьют не изысканный чайный напиток, а концентрированный яд. О, как бы королеве того хотелось! Они выходили из ее комнат с таким выражением на лицах, будто они были мышами и им удалось остаться в живых после встречи с ядовитой змеей. Они бы, пожалуй, рыдали в голос, если бы какое-никакое образование, включающее в себя что-то вроде «вежливость — доспехи леди», данное им в детстве. А потому они, бледные, с красными пятнами на щеках и стеклянными глазами, с неестественно прямой спиной, шли по коридорам замка быстрее, чем-то позволяли приличия. Они шли прочь из покоев королевы, прочь из Красного замка, прочь из Королевской Гавани. Прочь из жизни ее сына.

Это забавляло королеву. Ей нравилось разыгрывать один и тот же спектакль с каждой из тех, что посмели переступить порог ее комнат в надежде заполучить сердце ее сына. Они все были одинаковы. Одинаковы в своей уверенности в том, что именно «она-то и окажется лучше и удачливее вереницы отвергнутых претенденток». Они одинаково ослепительно улыбались королеве, льстили ей в надежде, что это поднимет их в глазах Рейеллы. Но они лишь падали, стремительно падали вниз, а Рейелла только рада была им в этом помочь. Она ласково обращалась к каждой из них «миледи», а затем делала вид, что хочет быть еще учтивее и произносила:

— Леди… ох, простите, я так рассеянна, что позабыла, из какого вы дома.

Она предлагала им чай и десерты и спрашивала, чем отличились предки. Она интересовалась и тем, с кем дом претендентки роднился. И с каждым ее словом, с каждой ее улыбкой каждая из девушек становилась все бледнее, начинала заикаться и прощалась со своими мечтами провести свою жизнь бок о бок с Принцем Драконом. «Как и я когда-то,» — злорадствовала про себя королева и предлагала еще чаю с любезнейшей из своих улыбок. Они входили в ее покои с помпезностью, свойственной только низшим существам, в чьих венах не течет расплавленное величие. Облаченные в позолоту самолюбования, они не замечали усмешки, что едва касалась губ королевы в первые секунды. Они все были одинаково недостойны ее сына, и Рейелла с удовольствием, медленно, слой за слоем сдирала с них фальшивое золото.

Но претенденток оставалось все меньше, и, к сожалению Рейеллы, обращать их в бегство ласковыми улыбками становилось все сложнее. А еще был Рейегар, который не мог не заметить, как каждая из невест, день назад въезжавшая в ворота Королевской Гавани лишь с одной единственной целью — стать принцессой — на следующий делала все возможное, чтобы принцу не понравиться. Рейелла видела безразличие в его взгляде, когда он даже не смотрел на очередную предполагаемую невесту, а скорее скользил взглядом вдоль нее. Ее сын рожден был Великим, а это значило, что и достойной его может стать лишь девушка, рожденная, как и он — от крови Древней Валирии. Девушка-дракон. Рейелла знала, что ее сын — наследник престола, что ему пора связать себя узами брака… И была готова проклинать себя за то, что не была настойчивее с Эйерисом, за то, что ее чрево множество раз отторгало его семя, за то, что не родила ее милому Принцу-Дракону _живую_ сестру. Тогда не было бы верениц этих безродных девиц, что очередью выстраивались перед ее покоями. Тогда бы ее сын взял в жены свою сестру, как взял ее Эйерис и как десятки поколений до них. Но за шестнадцать лет, что Рейелла была замужем, Эйерис посещал ее покои так редко, что рождение Рейегара можно было считать удачей.

Он пришел без приглашения и вошел без стука, но Рейелла его ждала. Она слишком хорошо знала своего сына, чтобы понять, что сегодня наступил цейтнот. Она смотрела на его светлые волосы, искрящиеся серебром и золотом в свете свечей, и думала, что ее сыну не нужна корона: он родился с ней на голове. Он родился Королем, только вот чьим?

Рейелла молчала и смотрела на сына, незаметно для нее возмужавшего, превратившегося в настоящего наследника престола. Рейегар же, видимо, счел это знаком того, что он может говорить:

— Я получил ваше послание, матушка, — он говорил бесстрастно и таким же старался казаться, но огонек непокорности, гордости и нетерпения проскальзывал в его взгляде. — Но боюсь, в Семи Королевствах скоро иссякнет запас невест. Вы были так добры, что решились помочь мне с выбором, и я, вы знаете, чту ваше мнение, как песни Семиконечной Звезды, но… полгода поисков так и не привели к результату. Принцесса Элия, по моему мнению, обладает всеми качествами, необходимыми для будущей королевы. Я склонен остановить свой выбор на ней. По ее венам струится кровь Таргариенов, к тому же, нам не будет лишней поддержка Дорна. Впрочем, как и поддержка Кастерли Рок. Поэтому, из уважения к вам, я прошу совета: как по вашему, кто из девушек — леди Серсея или же Принцесса Дорнийская — более подойдет мне в качестве спутницы жизни?

Королева усмехнулась. Он решил играть по своим правилам, как и она сама когда-то. Рейегар был ее сыном, только ее, пусть Эйерис и считал иначе. Рейелла была слишком умна и проницательна для того, чтобы показывать Эйерису ту власть, что она имела над сыном. Рейегар был ее королевской слабостью, ее секретом. Он был ее изъяном как королевы. Но это был, пожалуй, тот единственный случай, когда она была готова швырнуть корону под ноги толпе оборванцев, срезать косу и скинуть платье, а после прошествовать босиком по улицам Королевской Гавани и подняться на холм Висеньи. Но она не была грешницей, она лишь любила своего единственного сына в обход того, что должна была любить равно каждого из своих подданных. Она не была грешницей, она лишь чтила традиции и блюла наставления предков, завещавших заключать браки внутри семьи во имя сохранения чистоты крови. Но она была грешна по сути своей — она была женщиной и матерью.

Как бы Рейегар ни старался выглядеть безразличным, движения его выдавали: он сложил руки на груди и вздернул подбородок. Он хотел казаться уверенным и безразличным к происходящему одновременно, будто в это время и в этой комнате не решалась его судьба. Он вел себя так, будто сама ситуация являлась чем-то из ряда того, что каждый божий день случается при дворе и решается в ту же минуту. Он так сильно желал выглядеть бесстрастным, что Рейелла не могла не видеть в его глазах вызов. Что ж, он бросал вызов той, что привыкла держать в рукаве запасную колоду карт.

— Милый, — Рейелла улыбнулась. Она прошла к кровати и присела на ее край, указав сыну на место рядом с собой. — Давай мы поговорим о твоих невестах немного позже. Они, безусловно, прекрасные девушки, но я думаю, что и тебе, и мне эта тема успела наскучить, — она потянулась к затылку, чтобы вытащить одно из громоздких украшений, что так не кстати запуталось в ее волосах.

— Расскажи лучше что-нибудь о себе, — Рейелла вздохнула. Последние два года они не были особо близки с сыном. Он считал себя слишком взрослым, а потому Рейелле оставалось только наблюдать за ним украдкой. Или же, как в случае с женитьбой, действовать более изворотливо и искусно, чтобы достичь своих целей.

«Только вот каких именно?» — ответа на этот вопрос Рейелла не знала.

— Я ведь совершенно не знаю, чем ты сейчас живешь. Может, у тебя есть дама сердца и тебе эти «смотрины» так же противны, как и мне. Знаешь, я ведь никогда не любила твоего отца… Да что там, все Семь Королевств знают, что королева Рейелла вышла замуж за долг! Только вот это не значит, что я не была девчонкой, не любила и не мечтала.

Дурацкое украшение никак не хотело выпутываться из ее длинных прядей.

— Какую книгу ты прочел последней, кто твои друзья, кроме этого бестолкового Коннингтона. Мне кажется, что я тебя теряю, — она отвернулась к стене, опустив руки на колени. Заколка повисла, зацепившись за спутанные пряди: голову неприятно саднило. — А когда ты женишься, я потеряю тебя навсегда.


	3. Кровь

_I was looking for a breath of life_  
 _For a little touch of heavenly light_  
 _But all the choirs in my head say, no oh oh_   
**(с) Florence + The Machine — Breath of Life**

***

В неровном пламени свечей ей виделись образы, давно канувшие в Лету. Короли, которых помнит история, и Короли, которые рождались и умирали только в сознании Рейеллы. Можно позволить себе прикрыть веки, а воображению — дорисовать недостающие черты. Можно представить, что это руки ее любимого короля, что родом из мира теней и сновидений, сейчас так нежно касаются ее волос. Можно слегка отклониться назад, стремясь удостовериться, поверить до конца, что это он, действительно он, ее оживший король, а не сгусток морока и мечт, не игра неверного и переменчивого пламени, не отсветы и не тень, а все сразу, обретшее плоть и кровь. Ее, только ее король. Тот, которого она ждала, о котором так горько плакала. Ее плоть и кровь, ее сердце и душа. Ее разум и ее безумие — граненое, острое, но такое нужное. Ее жар и ее холод. Ее возбуждение и нежность. Ее дьявол. Ее Бог.

Но тишину потустороннего шепота, тишину воспоминаний о небылом, нарушил голос. Его голос. Рейелла продолжала сидеть с закрытыми глазами, не позволяя реальности отобрать у нее ее сказку. Забрать Короля, оставив в одиночестве. Она жмурилась до рези в глазах, затаив дыхание, ждала, когда руки, уже вытащившие запутавшуюся заколку из ее волос, исчезнут. Но теплые подушечки пальцев продолжали будто нарочно путаться в серебристых прядях, слегка касались обнаженной кожи шеи и плеч, отчего внутри королевы что-то билось. Разбивалось с каждым прикосновением, будто дорогой фарфор о мраморный пол: звонко, резко и безвозвратно. Билось сладко. Билось больно. Трескалась статуя, обнажая женщину — живую, дышащую. Любящую. А голос, знакомый вплоть до каждой ноты, до каждого скачка в интонациях и пробивающейся хрипотцы — продолжал звучать. Рейелла вслушивалась и не слушала, пытаясь запомнить эти прикосновения, впитать всю нежность мгновения, чтобы, когда это миг, затерявшийся в вечности, будет безвозвратно потерян — помнить.

Она и сама не заметила, как, балансируя на острой грани двух желаний: удержаться в реальности и потеряться в ощущениях, — заплакала. Без единого вздоха, без единого всхлипа. Но горькие слезы почти резко обожгли лицо: будто полыхнуло диким огнем где-то совсем рядом. Полыхнуло внутри. Полыхнуло и — разгорелось с новой силой. А, как известно, дикий огонь не погаснет, пока не уничтожит все вокруг. _Дотла._

А голос продолжал звучать: то затихая, с заминками, — и Рейелла почти кожей ощущала, как его владелец думает, аккуратно подбирая слова; то вновь набирая силу, загораясь юношеской страстностью и горячностью. Голос звучал, и — картина становилась полной. Голос звучал, и — картина разбивалась на куски. Это был голос ее Короля, которого она так ждала. Это был голос ее сына.

Слезы текли по ее щекам, но Рейелла не оборачивалась, пытаясь растянуть эту дурманящую ласку, сотканную из еле ощутимых прикосновений, и голоса, звучавшего в едином ритме с ее сердцем.

Рейелла не знала, как долго и как много говорил Рейегар, прежде чем она начала различать значения слов. Просто в один миг тени стали не такими заметными, не такими пьяняще яркими, когда даже с закрытыми глазами — не стираются и огнями пульсируют на обратной стороне век. Просто перестало звучать эхо памяти и сновидений. Просто исчезли скалящиеся лики королей со стен покоев. Но никуда не исчезли нежные прикосновения ее Принца-Дракона. Все так же звучал голос ее сына. И теперь она вслушивалась не только в игру интонаций, но и в значение сказанного. Она понимала, откуда горечь, которую ее принц так упорно старался спрятать за усмешкой. Откуда затаенная грусть. И почему так редко, но между тем — пронзительно, звучит в его голосе отчаянье. Ее мальчик так же, как она, мечтал бы жить историями о былом, а не настоящим. Он был прилежным кронпринцем, учившим все то, что было нужно. Он мастерски фехтовал, он учился обращаться с копьем и луком. Но все это было таким пустым и будничным, все это было лишено какого бы то ни было смысла, не совершалось во имя великой цели, а потому — только сильнее вгоняло принца Семи королевств в тяжелую, будто бы чугунную меланхолию. Рейелла слишком часто видела, как взгляд Рейегара обращался куда-то вовнутрь, будто это не ее мальчик, а мертвец глядел на нее пустыми глазницами, зияющими чернотой. Великий Король пришел в этот мир, но миру было все равно.

— Да, я слышала о завтрашней охоте, — выхватила из вереницы слов сына Рейелла и усмехнулась. Эйерис и сам был, на ее взгляд, слишком манерен и как-то надрывно изящен для таких увеселений. Иногда она думала, что если бы драконы еще были живы, она бы вперед брата оседлала своего. Если бы Эйерис вообще смог стать драконьим наездником. А вот Рейегар бы обязательно стал! Нет ничего достойного в том, чтобы загонять до смерти оленя, но вот разрезать небесную гладь крыльями подвластного тебе полубожества — это досуг Королей. Рейелла так часто просила у небес Великого Короля, вглядываясь темными ночами в картины прошлого, которые будто бы оживали в алых узорах пламени, что боги услышали ее мольбу. И исполнили ее буквально. Король родился, чтобы оседлать дракона и покорить новые горизонты, но все драконы были давно мертвы, а земли — покорены. Но ничего из этих пронесшихся в ее голове мыслей Рейелла не сказала, ограничившись словами, что к лицу королеве-матери, а не девчонке, еще не примерявшей корону и живущей мечтами о былом:

— Надеюсь, ты обойдешь своего отца.

Рейелла снова задумалась, позволив себе прикрыть веки и раствориться в ощущениях. Ей так хотелось откинуться назад, почувствовать больше и сильнее, нежели еле ощутимые прикосновения кончиков пальцев, плоть к плоти, _кровь к крови_ : прижаться спиной к его груди, утонуть в объятиях. Любой житель Семи Королевств сказал бы Рейелле, что такие мысли — грех, если бы, конечно, ему то позволили. Только Рейелла была Таргариен, рожденной от крови дракона. Законы, что нерушимы для обыкновенных людей, считала она, для королевской династии не имеют и толики силы и значения. У драконов свои каноны. Свой долг, своя ответственность. И все же Рейелла продолжала сидеть с идеально прямой спиной, не смея шелохнуться. А Рейегар продолжал говорить:

— Что же касается дамы сердца, то ни одна дама не сравнится по уму и красоте с вами, матушка. А, значит, и не найдет дороги к моей душе. Поэтому я и попросил вашей помощи в выборе невесты. Я, так же, как и вы, женюсь на долге. Такова наша судьба, — он осторожно поднес ее руку к губам и с каким-то непонятным ей благоговением легко, почти неосязаемо, поцеловал, будто бы окончательно признавая ее над собой торжество. Или же ей снова — причудилось? Этот мерцающий отраженными искрами огня взгляд, в котором крылось знание ее души и — понимание. Согласие. Принятие. 

Но она дернулась как от ожога, когда Рейегар спросил. Спросил ее о том, ради чего пришел сегодня в ее покои: 

— Отчего вы на самом деле так противитесь моему браку, матушка?

Но разве она могла сказать ему правду? Правду, которую не смела озвучить даже в собственных мыслях. Правду, которая, подобно ядовитой змее, свила свое гнездо вокруг сердца Королевы. Поэтому Рейелла сказала __не-ложь:

— Разве ты не понимаешь, они не от крови дракона!

В королевских покоях воцарилась тишина. Все произошло слишком быстро: слишком громкий возглас королевы, слишком резкий поворот головы и еще не высохшие слезы, лунной крошкой мерцающие на ее щеках. Рейелла очертила самыми кончиками пальцев, почти не касаясь, линию скул сына, и резко поднялась с постели, надеясь, что тот не успел осознать. Не придал значения слезам на ее щеках. Слезам, означавшим осознание. Слезам, пролитым об умершей мечте. Слезам, что предвещают еще не озвученный, но очевидный приговор.

Рейелла передернула плечами и поняла, что стоит около столика, держа в руках кувшин с вином. А, может, была ни была? Может, боги закроют глаза? Ведь они, Таргариены, рожденные от крови драконов, и сами в глазах смертных почти равны богам. Да и разве это грех: любить того, кто схож с тобой не только чертами лица, но и мелодиями, что звучат в душе?

Она не хотела более слышать о тех девицах, одной из которых суждено однажды надеть _ее_ , Рейеллы, корону. Она не хотела более думать, что однажды найдется та, в чьих _не-серебряных_ волосах будут путаться пальцы Принца Дракона. Она не хотела верить, что наступит момент и уже другой станут ведомы все потаенные мысли ее сына. Она не хотела видеть, как во взгляде Рейегара разгорается любовь — _не к ней_.

— Сын, слышать не хочу о невестах! Они и завтра никуда не денутся, — Рейелла развернулась к Рейегару, взметнув подолом юбок, и задорно улыбнулась, будто вмиг отбросив прожитые годы и обратившись юной принцессой, еще не преклонившей в Септе Бейелора коленей перед ее новым — _не тем_ — королем. Она еще чувствовала, как жжется соленая влага на ее щеках, но улыбалась. Искренне, чуть насмешливо и — надрывно. Улыбалась так, будто это ее последняя возможность улыбаться, а с рассветом ей предстоит пережить смертельное горе, которое, по определению, пережить нельзя, и надеть траур. До конца своих дней.


End file.
